Sincere
by MnC21
Summary: Hitsugaya was on a tree's branch trying to take a rest when he has just notice down on the road there was a pink haired girl declared her love to a raven haired boy.


My second fanfic! One-shot. Enjoy it. Anyway, Reviews and critiques are appreciated.

And thank you very much to ShelbyQueen25 for checking my story. I do owe you. For you who haven't read her stories, I recommend you to read them. It's awesome^^

But, first of all, I would like to tell you that I am **not** a SasuSaku fan. If you are the one, please forgive me for making this story because (in my opinion) I put Sasuke as a bad guy here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Hitsugaya was on a tree's branch trying to take a rest when he has just notice down on the road there was a pink haired girl declared her love to a raven haired boy.

**Sincere**

A white haired boy was sitting in a tree's branch. He was Hitsugaya Toushirou, the captain of the tenth division of Gotei 13. He was assigned a mission to Shinobi world in Konohagakure. It was night that he decided to take a rest on that tree's branch when he noticed on the road down the tree there were a pink haired girl and a raven haired boy having a serious conversation.

"I… I love you with all my heart! ... If you were to stay here with me, there would be no regrets… because every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy I swear! … I would do anything for you! So … Please just stay with me!" the pink haired girl yelled with tears in her emerald eyes.

The raven haired boy then turned his head to the pink haired girl. He smirked after saying, "You're annoying!"

That shocked the pink haired girl and Hitsugaya. 'How could he just say those words like that?' that was what Hitsugaya thought, still watching the two.

The pink haired girl had more tears running down her face. She then said to him in threatened voice, "Sasuke. If… If you're still planning on leaving, I will scream and alert the village of your betrayal!"

The Sasuke boy then disappeared and reappeared behind the pink haired girl and said in softer voice, "Sakura, thank you." Then he knocked her unconscious and left the village.

Hitsugaya, couldn't believe what he had just seen, went down to the road where the Sakura girl was. He then carried her and placed her on the park bench near that. He knew he shouldn't get into human's business, but he couldn't let the unconscious pink haired girl in the middle of the road. He learnt the situation that the Sakura girl wanted was to stop the Sasuke boy leaving the village. He then walked a step and stopped. He shook his head and thought, 'No, I shouldn't get into human's business. That's what the rules state.'

He looked back at the unconscious girl and mumbled, "What a sincere girl…" Then he turned his head to the direction the Sasuke boy was, "… and a troublesome boy."

XXX

The next day, Sakura awakened and told the Hokage about Sasuke's leaving, not noticing the white haired captain looking at her deeply from the tree's branch.

Hitsugaya POV

I sighed as I watched you, the pink haired girl. I didn't know why, but I felt sorry, regret, angry, and hurt for you. You were just a sincere girl who declared your love to an upsetting boy. Wait, why did I feel this to a human girl? I even didn't know you.

I finally learnt your full name. When the Hokage called you Haruno Sakura, you responded. Haruno Sakura. The name could be translated as spring field of cherry blossom. That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you.

Suddenly, I sensed a hollow. It's time to leave. I just wish I could watch you more. I then left from the tree's branch, went toward the hollow and killed it.

I still had you on my mind. Again, I sighed. Did it mean that I just fall in love with you? Love on a first sight? No, the rule said not to fall in love with a human. Now, I knew why that rule was made. The Shinigami who fell in love with a human will only be hurt because it wasn't supposed to happen.

XXX

It was midday. I was walking through the forest when I sensed two or three hollows went toward a familiar reatsu. It was _your_ reatsu and I ran as fast as I could to stop the hollows form evening sensing you. I heard your scream and I could see you are absolutely afraid that you closed your teary eyes; not wanting to see terrific creatures like hollows. I then finished the hollows quickly. After that, I walked toward you. I could see you're still afraid. You closed your eyes and open them slowly. God, you're crying again. I didn't know why, but it pains me a lot to see you cry.

I took my handkerchief and wiped your tears with it before I gave it to you. You received it and said, "Thank you …"

"Hitsugaya Toushirou." I said in a sigh," Do you always cry, Haruno?"

"Hey, I'm just afraid of that white masked monster. Wait, did you just say always? And did you just call me Haruno? I even haven't told you my name." She paused, and continued, "How long have you known  
me?"

Remembering what happened last night, I had my eyes saddened. After I sighed heavily, I said, "Since last night."

I saw your eyes widen. I bowed to you and said," I do apologize, but I didn't mean to be on the park last night. I am sorry for what happened. But according to me, a sincere girl like you deserves to have a sincere love from a sincere boy, not a troublesome boy like him. Please, Haruno. I don't want to see your tears anymore." I blushed a bit, and then I bowed to you again. I wish I could stay and comfort you, but I sensed other hollows. "Sorry, I have to leave." With that, I left.

XXX

Sakura POV

It was night, I was in my bed. I had you on my mind. "A sincere girl like you deserves to have a sincere love from a sincere boy, not a troublesome boy like him." It was your sentence to me this afternoon. It passed on my mind the whole time. Who are you? You just said your name and those sentences. After that, you left and I haven't met you again. I was curious about you, a white haired boy with black kimono and white haori who fought white masked monster using your sword. I wanted to know you. You seemed to care me so much. I feel asleep with you still in my mind.

XXX

The next day, I heard Naruto was back. I run toward the hospital to see him. From the back door, I heard him talking to Shikamaru about his failure to bring Sasuke back. I didn't know why, but I didn't feel really hurt when I heard it. Hey, I should have been mad or sad to know someone I love was gone, but I  
wasn't. Then I remembered your sentence, "A sincere girl like you deserves to have a sincere love from a sincere boy, not a troublesome boy like him." I didn't know why, but I still had you on my mind. Even in this situation, I didn't think about Sasuke anymore. You're the one who was on my mind.

Finally, I opened the door to face Naruto and told him that he shouldn't feel guilty about it. I thanked him for his effort. Then I left the hospital. I went toward the forest when I met you yesterday. My feeling said you were there and you _were_. Your eyes widened when you saw me. I smiled warmly to you and said, "I've thought about your words. And I know that they are true. Thank you for yesterday. Toushirou-kun, you said you don't want to see my tears, right?"

You nodded and I walked closer to you, blushing along the way.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, Haruno."

"First, call me Sakura, not Haruno."

You blinked and nodded, "Okay, Sakura."

"And… please… please be on my side and comfort me. I've just found out that you're the sincere boy."

You looked a bit surprised and you blushed. Then, you embraced me and said, "Always."

I didn't care about Sasuke anymore. All he could do was only hurt my feeling. But Toushirou, all you did was comfort me. I responded to your embrace. Thank you, Toushirou-kun.

XXX

Owari! Sorry, this story is not better than Broken Heart. I just think that I don't make it seriously.

I might make a sequel since the idea is already in my mind. Tell me if you want me to make it. I promise, I'll make it seriously. Sorry for any mistakes. Please Review. Critiques are welcomed. Thank you^^

*MnC*


End file.
